Abnormalities in various steps of the aminobutyric acid have been reported to occur in epilepsy. The aim of the present study is to study the glutamate decarboxylase (GAD) gene by in situ hybridization in kindled and sham operated rats. It is anticipated that this approach will show if there are any mRNA changes due to epileptiform activity. This is a study currently being undertaken; no results are available yet.